Stall
by Wolfpack pride
Summary: The Winchesters are at the Roadhouse and have a surprise up their sleeve.


Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

A/N: This was originally my entry for Stall in the E/O drabble challenge but I wanted to extend it into a longer fic. Voila!

* * *

><p>Sam paced around the bar area of the Roadhouse before finally pulling out his cell phone and pressing speed dial one. A moment later, Dean's gruff voice sounded on the other end.<p>

"Yeah?"

"Hey, Jo's not back yet. We need more time. Stall."

Dean's eyes widened at the request.

"Stall? Are you kidding me? That's like asking me to 'stall' an avalanche."

"Dean. We need more time. Try." Sam said in that annoyingly reasonable tone of his. Dean grit his teeth with his mind going a mile a minute.

"Fine. I'll try to slow her down but I make no guarantees." Dean barked before roughly closing the phone and shoving it back in his pocket.

He set down the bowl of chips he was bringing down to the bar area and poked his head out into the hallway. He glanced both ways before finally locating his target. He abandoned the snacks in one of the guest rooms and hustled up to Ellen before she could reach the stairs that led down to the bar.

"Hey, Ellen. I heard you mention earlier that you had a broken bed post. I could probably fix that for you so long as the wood isn't too damaged. Would you mind showing me which room it's in?" He lied easily to the older woman.

She paused and looked at him curiously. It was true, Dean was the type to help out wherever he could and often fixed and improved things she didn't even know could use fixing, but he usually was very careful not to start anything near dinner time so he didn't have to leave it unfinished even for a while. She had been planning on starting dinner as soon as she reached the kitchen so this was unusual.

"Yeah Dean, it's the third one down on the right." She may find it strange but that wasn't going to stop her from accepting some help around the place. He tilted his head in a way that made him look like a confused little puppy. She sighed and motioned for him to follow her back down the hall and into the room. The same room Dean had been in just a minute or two before.

"This is the one with the busted bed post." She said calmly. While she was talking, he tried to subtly move the bowl of chips out of her line of sight. She left the room to head back to the bar without noticing. Unfortunately, Dean didn't have a chance to celebrate the small victory as he rushed after her.

"So it's just the one post, right?"

"It's just the one."

"Alright, I'll just grab the-" He darted in front of her effectively blocking her path down the stairs when he saw her start to move again. "I'll grab the tools I'll need from the shed. They're still out back in the shed, right?" He knew he was grasping at straws but it was better than nothing.

"Yes, Dean. They are still in the shed." She drawled in an annoyed tone. "May I go downstairs now? I need to make dinner."

Dean cast a quick look down stairs to the bar area just in time to see Jo rush in from her truck balancing an array of food in her hands. She caught his stare and signaled to him. They were set.

He heaved a sigh of relief and stepped aside so Ellen could go down the stairs. "Oh, you were going to make dinner? Then by all means, go right ahead." He flashed her a charming smile and motioned for her to pass. She stared at him curiously as she passed by but went downstairs without question.

In the bar area, everyone hid behind the counter and next to the jukebox, in the supply room and anywhere else they could find room. Ash had already reserved the spot under the pool table before anyone had even arrived and was hiding out there with a PBR. They held their breath as Ellen descended the stairs. She flipped on the light switch and instantly, the room came to life with friends and hunters flowing from every corner of the bar.

"Surprise!"

She gawked and would have lost her balance had Dean not been next to her to stabilize her. The guests made their way up to her and the room was filled with sound of many happy birthday wishes. One by one, each of the hunters came up to her and congratulated her. Jo was the last to approach her. She gave her a hug and led her to a table covered in food with a birthday cake resting proudly in the center.

"Happy Birthday, Mom."

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and as always, God bless.


End file.
